VoiceOfLegion
VoiceOfLegion is a series set in The Root Quests, and is the primary lore builder for that canon. Premise VoiceOfLegion follows a protagonist named Ishmael Elm as he investigates recent disappearances, and his subsequent encounters with various beings. Storyline Season One The series begins with a distorted video showing a figure covered in facial scars, who claims that he tried and failed to stop an event (presumably the destruction of Timeline A-2, as displayed in the title). The figure then teleports, with unseen events clearly having taken their toll on the him, before saying that he needs to try again, and teleports away."////:::-/:.REALITY ERROR\\||{]}-TIMELINE_A-02DESTRUCTION IMMINENT_\~-#_]]{~~" The next video introduces us to our main protagonist, Ishmael Elm. After a string of missing persons, the most recent of which lived nearby, Ishmael decides to take things into his own hands, and begins his own investigations into the disappearances."Entry #1- Call Me Ishmael". Shortly thereafter, a Twitter account is made with the same name and symbols as Ishmael's channel. He finds it odd, but ultimately they decide to use the account alongside their regular channel. Later, Ishmael updates us with two items of note: one, a message left near the last place people were seen before they went missing, and a frequently occurring symbol, the same one he has on his YouTube account and Twitter. The video then cuts to an hour later, where Ishmael hears a knocking at the door, but no one is there. There is some brief distortion, and the video cuts slightly, and two items of interest appear on a table- a message telling him to keep checking his channel, and an empty envelope with bizarre writing on it."Entry #2- Resources". The same day, the video "Introductions" is posted, though it is very clear that Ishmael is not responsible for this video. The figure in the video identifies themselves as a member of a group called the Luminaries, which according to the figure is run by what they call their "Lord and Master". The figure then goes on to demand Ishmael to kill someone in possession of an 'object of grave power', or the Luminaries will kill him and everyone he loves"Introductions".. The next video, "Enter The Traveller", is from neither Ishmael nor the Luminaries, and is instead the mysterious figure from the very first video. They make what appears to be a wooden staff disappear, though it takes some effort. The figure tells Ishmael not to trust the Luminaries, and that he's coming to get him."Enter The Traveller". Ishmael updates next, with the staff appearing, then turning into a pocket watch when he touches it. Ishmael then says he's going to go on the run, and will primarily be updating via Twitter, as he doesn't want the Luminaries to catch on to where he's going. The video ends with a message from the Luminaries, who are visibly angered by this turn of event."Entry #3- Beginnings And Endings" We then pick up some time later, with Ishmael thinking himself far enough away to be able to update. Mid-video, however, he's teleported in front of a being who identifies himself as Legion. He goes on to explain that he is in control of the Luminaries, and that the item Ishmael has is called the Root. However, upon attempting to take it from him, Legion is blocked by unseen safeguard, and so dispatches a Luminary to get rid of Ishmael, due to the makeup of the safeguard seemingly only affecting Legion. Ishmael is returned to where he was cut off, and begins to run. The video then cuts to audio-less footage of Ishmael getting attacked by a Luminary, before the Traveller appears and forces them to flee. In the description for the video, it's revealed that Ishmael went with the Traveller to a safe location before passing out, allowing the Traveler, who reveals their name to be Raguel, to take over the channel until he recovers."The Best Of A Bad Situation". Much later, Raguel gives both the viewers and Ishmael an update. Raguel reveals himself to be Ishmahab'Raguel'M, the Arkn Warrior of Justice and Vengeance, and that Ishmael is one of two human fragments (alongside his alternate twin counterpart, Ahab Elm), that make up some of Raguel's memory and power. He also explains that the Root is a relic of universal power that he was able to obtain, though at a great cost. Additionally, Raguel reveals the realm the three of them have now made home is a partially destroyed reality, and demands that Ishmael not leave the building or let anyone or anything in. Raguel then teleports away, saying he needs to catch up with "some old friends", before Ahab appears in shot and turns off the camera."Explanations". Characters * Ishmael Elm * The Traveler / Raguel * Ahab Elm * The Luminaries * Legion Episodes # ////:::-/:.REALITY ERROR\\||{]}-TIMELINE_A-02DESTRUCTION IMMINENT_\~-#_]]{~~ # Entry #1- Call Me Ishmael # Entry #2- Resources # Introductions # Enter The Traveller # Entry #3- Beginnings And Endings # The Best Of A Bad Situation # Explanations # Detour # Null and Void # Resurrecting and Neglecting References Category:Webseries Category:The Arknverse Category:Webseries (The Arknverse) Category:The Root Quests Category:Deleted Series Category:Arknthology Category:Arknthology Act III